Stealing a Partner
by Filtered Sunlight
Summary: An EXTREMELY fluffy one-shot about everyone's favorite characters! There shall be third years dating (ugh), emotions, and dancing! Wolfstar, of course!


**Clearly not mine, and I have no beta.**

**So... Sorry about a severe lack of any updates for almost a month. Stuff has been happening, and I have been atrociously uninspired. So here is a one- shot that I feel bad about writing because I said I wasn't going to write Gained and Lost for a while. I just couldn't let go of the chance to post something. Please review and I hope you enjoy my terribly cheesy story!**

Remus glanced over Sofie's head, her wispy blonde hair glinting like dewdrops in the dimmed light of the Great Hall. Her hands rested on his shoulders gently, and he could feel her deep breathing from the position of his palms on the back of her rib cage. Other couples swayed and swirled around them, some old enough to be moving smoothly and confidently, others, like he and Sofie, were young. The other thirteen year old boys and girls moved awkwardly, their steps imitating those of the fifth, sixth, and seventh year's perfectly in a most clinical way, even though their young attitudes let loose giggles or scoffs at uncommon intervals.

Remus was staring over Sofie's silvery hair at one specific couple, moving in time to the music a good fifteen feet away. The girl had her back to him; her creamy brown and golden caramel curls bounced slightly with each step. He was not, however, looking at the girl in the flowing pink dress. He was gazing at a point about six inches higher than that. A point that happened to be aimed at Sirius Black's skull. He did not reciprocate the stare. His glinting black hair hung down and hid most of his face, although Remus could see part of his mouth beneath the dark fringe; it was quirked into his normal cocky and flirtatious grin. Remus rolled his eyes at this. He was sure he was just trying to get Adelaide (his curly haired date) to kiss him.

This, he knew, was a joke. The reason he knew this was because they had been dating for three months, eleven days, and three hours. Exactly. They had thought it best, however, to not go about telling the entire school quite yet. After Remus talked Sirius out of hanging a five foot banner reading SIRIUS BLACK LOVES REMUS LUPIN, Sirius had agreed. They would wait a year or so. Then they could let it out. Therefore, when the sign was put up, showing off the Halloween Dance, they had agreed to take dates. And Sirius had bet Remus that he would still be able to get a pretty girl to kiss him, even if he was as mad as he said he was for Remus. Remus assumed this would not prove difficult for his boyfriend, although thinking of that put a sour taste into his mouth.

Remus was not ungrateful about his date. In fact, he liked Sofie very much, and he thought she was quite pretty. Her eyes were deep brown, and her hair was pale blonde and lovely. He thought that she was very smart (Ravenclaw), and probably at least an eight (although he had spent most of his time staring at Sirius, a definite ten, so his scoring may have been a bit skewed). He did not like her in the way she liked him, though. And this was only proved by the fact that for the past hour, he had been gazing over at Sirius, wishing that he had his arms around Sirius's neck, instead of that horrible Adelaide with her glossy natural curls and awful gold specked green eyes (actually, she was a very sweet and pretty girl, but Remus was feeling bitter).

Finally, Sirius looked up. Amber eyes met grey ones as Sirius found his gaze sliding onto his boyfriend. Remus blushed crimson as Sirius winked and blew a kiss in his direction. Luckily, all the other couples were too lost in themselves to notice, but Remus mouthed 'subtle' anyway.

Sofie nuzzled closer to Remus as the song ended and the last strains of music faded away. Remus smiled and pulled himself away from Sofie who gazed up at him curiously.

"Hey, this has been great. Thank you so much. I'm really, really tired though, so I'm gonna head up to bed now," Remus said softly, dropping her waist. "Thanks, Sofie." Sofie said nothing, just smiled back looking happy, if not a little disappointed.

Remus turned and walked off towards the stairs that would lead him to the dormitories. He knew that it would be nearly empty, as everyone third year and up was at the dance.

He pushed open the portrait hole and slid inside. He walked over to the armchairs near the fire. All the first and second years were in their dormitories, so he climbed the stairs to the bedroom, grabbed his muggle portable record player, and made his way back down the steps. He turned it on and let it begin playing the record already set up in it. It was playing a Unforgettable, a sweet, nearly melancholy song. He smiled mirthlessly; it fit his mood exactly. He set it down on the rug and lay down beside it. Remus shut his eyes and lost himself in the song. He did not notice the opening of the portrait hole, nor the nearing footsteps until he heard a voice above him and felt a hand close around his.

"Care to dance, Moony?"

Remus opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Sirius's face grinning above him, framed by his long, ebony hair. Sirius's hand was wrapped around his boyfriend's, and Remus blushed as he picked it up and planted a kiss on the back of it. A small smile played at Remus's lips as he climbed to his feet and placed his hands around Sirius's neck. He felt Sirius's palms find their way to his waist and it sent shivers about his body when they began to move in time to the music.

As Remus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, he felt their place in time and in the world clearly and knew that no matter what, it was going to be alright.

**_. . . . ._**

**I hope that wasn't the worst thing you've ever read! I wrote it in the middle of the night, so I won't be surprised if I wake up in the morning to find it doesn't make an ounce of sense. Oh well. It was fun to write anyhow.**


End file.
